What Happened to the Dursleys?
by PrincessMelissa83
Summary: A small oneshot that I came up with after reading the Order of the Phoenix. Just a little what if that would take place during the time of the epilogue of Deathly Hallows which I was a bad girl and read. A little pay back for the Dursleys...


**What Happened to the Dursleys?**  
_A Harry Potter One-shot

* * *

_

While Privet Drive had always been a relatively quiet, relatively normal neighborhood, the family at Number 4 had, in previous years, had quite a time keeping it that way. However, in recent years even things in Number 4 had been quiet and normal. Ever since that unmentionable nephew had moved out and moved on, Vernon Dursley and his family had been able to avoid remembering the odd events that had occured in their residence. Even Petunia had become less high strung. The Dursley's darling son, Dudley, was making a name for himself in the same business as his father and had married a rather lovely girl and produced two beautiful grandchildren who were currently spending their summer with doting grandparents.

"Grandma! Vincent's hogging the remote again!" cried out a voice, breaking the remote silence of the house. "And he's throwing paper balls at me!"

"Was not!" Retorted a second.

"Now, now," Petunia scolded light heartedly, smiling indulgently from the living room door. Her tall, thin figure made a spindly shadow across the carpet. "You two remember to share. Why don't one of you go upstairs and watch the telly? Then you can each watch what you want. And Vincent, no throwing things at Victoria."

The two children looked up at her with equally innocent faces. For twins their similarities went only so far as their dark blonde hair and brown eyes. Victoria was taller than her brother, and thin like her grandmother and mother. Vincent was short and squat, with a thick, hardly there neck, like his grandfather and father. Normally the two got along rather well, but the boredom of the summer seemed to be getting to them.

A clatter came from the entryway and Petunia sighed lightly. "Victoria, darling, will you grab the post for grandma, please?"

Victoria jumped from the couch and skipped to the entry, returning a few seconds later with a bright smile. "Vince, we've gotten mail."

"From who?" He asked, sneering incredulously. Their friends always called on the telephone, not bothering with the post.

"Probably from your parents, wishing you a happy birthday," Petunia answered, reaching for the pile of letters.

"I don't think so," Victoria muttered, but obediently handed the mail to her grandmother who shifted through it, looking for the letters Victoria had mentioned.

Within seconds the color had drained from Petunia's face and she swayed on her feet, the rest of the mail falling from her hands while she managed to hold on to two heavy parchment invelopes with calligraphy lettering on the front and sealed with a wax seal.

"Vernon! Vernon, get in here!" She yelled hoarsley, one hand going to her heart. "Vernon!"

Dursely had heaved himself from the table where he head been eating breakfast and hurried as quickly as someone of his girth could to see what was the matter. Peering over his wife's shoulder, he too had gone pale and begun to shake. "No," he hissed, sounding like a tire that was slowly losing air.

"How? How can this be happening? To us - to our little angels?" Petunia's lip quivered and she turned watery eyes on her husband who had begun to stare into space.

Seizing the opportunity, Victoria snatched the letters from her grandmother's hands and tossed her brother the one addressed to him. Both children tore expectantly into the envelopes to see what they had been sent.

* * *

**HOTWARTS SCHOOL  
**_of _**WITCHCRAFT** _and _**WIZARDRY  
**Headmaster: Deward Remington Stanley Gulliver  
(_Order of Merlin, Second Class, Grand Sorc.,  
__Member, International Confederation of Wizards_)

Dear Ms. Dursley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Cecile Faustine,  
_Deputy Headmistress

* * *

_"We'll run," Petunia declared suddenly, grabbing her husband's shirt in both fists, her voice shrill now. "We'll take the children and leave. We'll go so far from here they'll never find us. We'll leave England if we have to!" 

"We ran before, Petunia, and they sent that giant oaf after us, remember?" Dursley growled coldly. "I hate it as much as you, but I don't see that we have a choice. God knows what those people would do if we ran again."

Petunia let out a sob, falling into her husband's chest. "How will we ever explain this to poor Duddy?!"

Neither were paying any attention to the twins who had read over their letters and were shooting each other evil grins, each imagining all the wicked things they could do with things they learned at a school of magic...

* * *

A/N: This just sorta popped into my head as I finished The Order of the Phoenix. Wouldn't it just serve the Dursley's right if their grandchild/ren were found to be of magical blood? After all, there had to be some magic running through Petunia's genes, seeing as her sister was a witch...

Also, after diligent search on the internet and having questioned a friend of mine who has read each of the HP books at least twice, I could not find the name of the Headmaster/mistress during the epilogue of _Deathly Hallows_ nor the name of the Deputy Headmistress/master. So I made them up. If you know different, please let me know.


End file.
